


Warmth

by peanutbutterbagels



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blankets, Con And ev love their boy, Cuddles, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, So many blankets, This is getting personal, Trans Character, Trans Jared Kleinman, Trans Male Character, Transgender, but only American mustard, dont let this stop you from reading, i wrote this because I’m touch starved, im just guessing that it’s cold in America, mustard sandwiches are good, please cuddle me, theyre great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutterbagels/pseuds/peanutbutterbagels
Summary: Jared wants cuddles.Evan wants food.And Connor,I don’t know what he wants





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay okay okay
> 
> I’m trying something 
> 
> For some reason, whenever I posted my work it would show up as one big paragraph even though I edited it over and over. I deleted it and I’m reposting it on this account and hoping that it will work and my paragraphs will be saved, but if not I’m just gonna leave it here and be very disappointed.

It is such a lovely feeling to be warm.

 

To feel warmth radiating all around you, coming from none other than the people that love you more than life itself.

 

That was all that Jared could feel at the moment.

 

He was squished in between his boys, his boys, on the rug in Evan’s bedroom. They’re laying in what could only be described as a nest, which is made of blankets belonging to all three of them.

 

Evan’s house doesn’t have air conditioning or anything, so the Hansen’s usually rely on electric heaters and the giant fans that his uncle gave them for Christmas. Practical and enjoyable.

 

The door and window are both shut and the blinds are drawn.

 

There’s so many blankets surrounding them and it feels as if he’s laying on a cloud.

 

And then there’s light flooding in past his still barely open eyes, and there’s kisses being pressed gently against both of his cheeks.

 

The soft kisses don’t stop until he whines and rolls onto his side, hiding his face in Connor’s chest.

 

“C’mon babe, it’s time to wake up.” Connor’s voice is unusually soft and smiley as he pets Jared’s hair. “We can come back later, but now we’ve gotta eat.”

 

Jared only whines in response.

 

“Baby, we haven’t eaten since lunch yesterday.” Evan reasons, rubbing circles into Jared’s shoulder with his thumb.

 

“So what? I haven’t had cuddles since 2018.” Jared mutters, still drowsy and still pressed up against Connor.

 

Connor and Evan roll their eyes and Evan shuffles up so that his chest is flush against Jared’s neck. “If you come down now and have something to eat, and I mean actual food, then we’ll come back, watch a movie and make up for the two weeks of cuddles that we missed out on.” Evan presses kisses to the back of Jared’s neck (which he knows is sensitive) and runs a hand through his almost grays hair.

 

Jared pulls his face out of Connor’s chest and smiles a small smile up at the latter. “Fine then, but you better have some pretty good cuddles stocked up for me.”

 

Evan hooks his arms around Jared’s torso and rolls over, Connor and him laughing loudly as Jared screeches.

 

“I’m just saying, who’s fault is it that you missed out on two weeks worth of cuddles?” Connor asks as the trio makes their way down Evan’s carpeted stairs.

 

Jared groans and crosses his arms. “Hey, it’s not my fault that my parents decided to go on a two weeks vacation to the middle of nowhere! It fucking blew, it was freezing the whole time.”

 

Evan leans over to peck his cheek.“My poor baby.” He coos with a grin, to which Jared turns dark red.

 

“Yes, our poor baby boy, who needs all of our attention.” Connor smirks and looks back at the shorter boy.

 

“You know you don’t need to give me your attention.” Jared mumbles and picks at the skin on his thumb.

 

Connor frowns, and when he is at the bottom step he turns around to pick up Jared by his waist, who was a good few steps from the ground, and spins him around.

 

Jared’s face is buried in Connor’s shoulder, presumably bright red, as Connor mumbles into his ear, “I love giving my boys attention, and that includes you.”

 

Jared is balanced on Connor’s hip, which he is very embarrassed about, as they walk into the kitchen were he is set down delicately on one of Evan’s breakfast bar stools.

 

“So, Evan, my darling, what is on the menu today?” Jared asks, resting his chin on the edge of the counter.

 

Evan shrugs and sits on the bench beside his head. “A lot of microwave food.”

“Nice ass Hansen.” Jared chuckles, winking up at the boy in question.

“Oh Shut up.”

 

“Evan, we’re making sandwiches, okay?” Connor says firmly, leaning his elbows in the bench across from his boyfriends.

 

“Ugh, fine.”

 

Evan and Connor get to making sandwiches, working in perfect time with each other while Jared watches.

 

“No offence, babe, but you suck at cooking.” Evan snickers and Connor leans over to peck Jared’s cheek. “You’re bound to either hurt yourself or one of us.”

 

Jared rolls his eyes and smiles. “Yeah yeah, I know, just hurry up and finish my food!”

 

The boys finally sit and eat their sandwiches slowly, Evan with a jam sandwich, Connor with peanut butter, and Jared with American mustard (only mustard).

 

“So my love, what are we gonna watch? It’s your special day.” Evan’s voice is soft too, as he logs into the Netflix account on his computer.

 

“‘Coco’.” Jared mutters, leaning into Connor’s side as he tugs a blanket around the shorter boy.

 

“Of course, beautiful boy.” Evan pulls the movie up on screen and shuffles backwards so his back is pressed against the wall.

 

“Babe.”

 

“What?” Jared asks tiredly, looking up at Connor.

 

“Bub, it’s been a while. You should take your binder off.”

 

Both Connor and Evan’s stomachs churn when Jared hunches over, looking so small in a pool of blankets.

 

“Come on, babe, I’ll give you my hoodie and we can go back to cuddling.”

 

So, Jared sighs and waits for the other two to turn away before he rips off his shirt, then his binder. He pulls his shirt back on without a thought and tugs on Connor’s sleeve.

 

Connor turns around and smiles down at Jared, gladly handing over is thick black hoodie and kissing his forehead.

 

“My beautiful boy.” Evan whispers.

 

“I love you guys.” Jared murmurs, burrowed underneath many blankets and sandwiched in between the others.

 

“I love you too baby.”

 

“Love you too Bub.”

 

Jared, for the second time that day, fell asleep in a nest of blankets.

 

Laying in-between his lovers arms, it felt warm.

 

And oh boy, it was such a lovely feeling to be warm.

 


End file.
